brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Eternal Solacratus
In-Story Categories: Mock Unit, made by Ghost of Anon. Backstory A mock Unit based on Solacratus, one of the self-proclaimed Rulers of Eternity. Born from a sentient mass of energy, Solacratus and their allies attempted to craft themselves a realm to rule. However, due to an unfortunate mis-calculation, they found themselves eternally bound to life in a cursed, undying body. "Solacratus" is an amalgamation of ten, identical being all existing on different planes. In an attempt to reverse this curse, they travel through dimensions and across universes; their search eventually brining them to Grand Gaia. Though incomplete, their power is nothing to scoff at. Appearance A figure wearing a blood-red cloak and cowl. Their face is covered by the cowl and is obscured in shadow. Black mist slowly pours out from every opening in the cloak. A leather belt with pouches attached is located around their waist at a diagonal. They are wearing gloves and wielding one gold and silver sword. In-Game Categories: Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Eternal Riftwalker 80% boost to Atk, hugely boosts critical damage, slight boost to critical hit rate capacity & 20% reduction in BB damage received *150% boost to critical damage, 5% boost to critical hit rate cap Extra Skill: Anomaly 25% reduction in BB damage received & when Solani or Seluna is equipped, 20% boost to all parameters Brave Burst: Warped Space 5 combo powerful Fire elemental attack on single enemy (damage relative to critical hit rate), chance to recover BB Gauge, hugely boosts own Atk, critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, boosts critical damage for 3 turns & reduces BB damage taken for 3 turns *+hit rate * 500%, 20% chance to fill 15 BC, 60% boost to own Atk, 30% boost to own critical damage, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 50% boost to critical damage, 20% BB mitigation Super Brave Burst: Reality Shift 7 combo massive Fire elemental attack on single enemy (damage relative to critical hit rate), chance to partially recover HP, hugely boosts own Atk, critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, probable infliction of 2 turn critical vulnerability & adds probable evasion for 1 turn *+hit rate * 1,000%, 15% chance to recover 15% HP, 60% boost to own Atk, 30% boost to own critical damage, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 25% chance for 15% vulnerability, 10% chance to evade attacks Ultimate Brave Burst: Cloud Ten 2 combo massive Fire elemental attack on single enemy, hugely boosts own Atk, critical hit damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts own critical hit rate for 2 turns, massively boosts critical damage for 3 turns, inflicts 2 turn critical vulnerability & reduces BB damage taken to 1 for 2 turns (3 turns for self) *300% boost to own Atk, 150% boost to own critical hit damage, raises own critical hit rate to 100%, 250% boost to critical damage, 50% vulnerability Quotes Summon Quote: "We are many, yet we are one. You have proven your worth to us. We shall follow your will." Fusion Quote: "We are grateful for this assistance. This method, however, leaves much to be desired." Evolution Evolves From: n/a Evolves Into: Twin Bodies Solacratus *Evolution Materials: Fire Mecha God, Fire Mecha God, Miracle Totem, Fire Totem, Fire Pot, Metal Mimic, Legend Stone *Evolution Cost: 3,000,000 Zel, 1,000,000 Karma How to Obtain *Anomalies Amalgamate - First clear reward Other Unit Changes Category:CustomUnits Category:Ruler of Eternity Category:Genderless Category:7*